


and baby, our bodies are history

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Post-WWII
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya dan Alfred. Kerumunan perayaan perang. Yang bukan terasa seperti perayaan untuk mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and baby, our bodies are history

**and baby, our bodies are history**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon. rather platonic.

* * *

Natalya meninggalkan seorang yang terakhir. Warganya yang sudah bungkuk dan merasa bahagia sebab dunia yang ia pijak menawarkan hal baru untuk kehidupannya dan membuatnya merasa muda kembali. Natalya tiba-tiba merasa enggan di saat-saat terakhir tangan mereka bersentuhan. Ia melepaskan jabatan dengan sangat amat lambat. Tangannya yang keriput seakan berkata lebih banyak cerita daripada kerumunan yang bersorak-sorai.

Dia menyusuri keramaian dan seakan tali merah sudah saling mengait di kelingking mereka, dia langsung menemukan Alfred.

"Hai."

Dan Natalya mengembuskan napas ringan.

"Aku pulang," katanya, seolah tanpa dosa, ditambah cengiran, dan ia menyentil sebuah medali tambahan yang meggantung di saku seragamnya. Berdenting. Pamer dengan sumringahnya.

Natalya menelengkan kepala sesaat. "Kau berkata seolah ini rumah kita." Natalya tanpa sadar mengambil satu-dua langkah mendekat. "Seolah aku menjaga tanah ini untukmu."

Alfred melangkah lagi, semakin rapat mereka berdua.

"Yah, Amerika Serikat adalah negara bebas—tanah ini adalah untuk semua orang," ia merentangkan tangan. Sekilas ia mengerling pada pesta pora angkatan laut, angkatan darat juga udara yang menari-nari. "Tapi semua tanah itu adalah milikku," ucapnya, masih egois dan besar kepala seperti biasanya.

"Kh." Dan ujungnya Natalya menggerutu. Tetapi ia mendengar, sesayupan, di antara nyanyian kemenangan, ujaran-ujaran membahagiakan. Ayah, ayah, selamat datang. Sayang, aku terima kasih telah pulang. Ayah, Tuhan menyelamatkanmu.

Hatinya seperti jatuh.

Lalu tatap mereka menemukan satu titik temu.

Natalya melihat tukikan pesawat Perang Pasifik di mata Alfred, jejak peluh penerobosan Normandia di keningnya, sisa napas yang memburu saat Pendaratan Italia di sekitar hidungnya, dan merah di pipinya karena terpanggang matahari padang pasir saat penguncian Afrika untuk Sekutu. Natalya tak melihat semuanya sebagai pencapaian; semua itu adalah jejak sejarah yang akan terlihat lagi di masa depan, nanti, dalam sekejapan mata ketika Alfred berkaca pada cermin waktu.

Dan Alfred melihat jejak airmata yang seakan masih bisa diraba di pipi Natalya—tak begitu yakin ia apakah itu, entah sisa kesedihan karena tanah dan orang-orangnya yang digulung musuh, ataukah ketika melepas orang-orangnya untuk bermigrasi. Tapi ada pula kegarangan Kursk pada keningnya, kenangan tentang penerobosan untuk Berin di matanya, dan ia juga menyimpan determinasi yang serupa di balik dahinya. Alfred menghidu aroma hutan Byelovezha ketika menyentuh rambut yang jatuh di depan telinganya—dan ketika ia menyisipkannya ke belakang telinga, ia mampu mendengar alir air hutan yang pasti dirindukan Natalya dan disimpannya di suatu tempat di sekitar telinganya.

"Aku pulang," bisik Alfred.

Natalya menyentuh jari Alfred yang masih bertahan.

"Hello. Selamat datang."

Alfred ragu, tetapi ia masih menawarkan untuk sebuah pelukan; tangan terentang dan kepala terangguk.

Natalya menyerah.

Alfred merangkul punggung Natalya, rambutnya sedikit kasar karena debu—apakah ia menerobos Texas untuk menemukan pemukiman baru untuk para imigran? Lalu ia menutup mata.

Natalya menemukan bahwa punggung Alfred jauh lebih lebar dan tegap daripada yang ia sangka—dan di situlah tersimpan kenangan sejarah yang semakin jauh, jauh dari mereka semua. Dan ia jauh lebih tinggi. Natalya menghidu bau mesiu perang yang memabukkan—tetapi ia bertahan.

"Apalagi yang kita cari setelah ini?"

Natalya menutup mata. "Mengobati seluruhnya yang terluka."

**end.**

* * *

a/n: jadi ... ini settingnya victory-day di amerika. saya sengaja tidak memberikan tanggal spesifik. oh yeah, selamat hari minggu!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jadi ... ini settingnya victory-day di amerika. saya sengaja tidak memberikan tanggal spesifik. oh yeah, selamat hari minggu!


End file.
